Ladders
by Kurata
Summary: Sequel to 'Stairs'. Chapter 1: Bakura's seven days of denial. Yami/Bakura


As requested by wallsmex, a sequel to 'Stairs' Hope you enjoy it

* * *

A week had past since that _unfortunate_ event but at time went by, the pharaoh acted like nothing had happened but Bakura, he at first had a panic attack.

"_W-what? Then how…?" That was when Bakura decided he _didn't_ want to know._

"_Bakura, are you feeling alright?" Yugi asked noticing the sweat that was dripping down Bakura's forehead, the tomb robber was sweating _a lot

_Bakura was feeling dizzy, sweaty and most of all nauseous. He looked at Yugi, frowning._

"_I feel fine." He lied before he fell down on the floor with a loud 'thump'._

_Yugi would definitely not believe him now._

Then he resorted to violence and shouting.

"_You bastard! How dare you violate me while I was drunk?!" The tomb robber shouted at Yami, who currently was covering his ears with his hands, Bakura had been yelling at him for over an hour and it was barely morning. Bakura had broken into their house, probably after midnight, locked Yugi inside his own room and cautiously found his way to Yami's room, holding a rolled up magazine. After rudely waking Yami up by slapping him over and over again in the face with his deadly magazine, he began to shout. And that was how Yami found himself in that particular situation._

"_I was drunk too, you know." Yami said in self defense. "Besides it's your own fault, making me drink that freaky drink."_

"_Is not."_

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not!!"_

"_Is too and you know it!"_

"_Would you two cut that out!" Yugi yelled through the locked door of his room._

_Bakura blinked. "That kid sure can scream."_

_Yami wiped the blood of his lip and smiled. "Yup, that's my Yugi."_

"_Does he scream like that in bed?" Bakura asked smirking evilly._

"_Yes, but you're even louder." Yami grinned as Bakura's expression became rather amusing, it was like a mix of three different emotions: embarrassment, anger and something Yami couldn't quite figure out._

_There was a long silence between the Egyptians before Bakura finally spoke. "I hate you."_

Then came the death threats.

"_Hey Yami, you've got mail!" Yugi shouted to his other self while waving a small envelope in the air, Yami reached Yugi before you could say 'Slow down', which happened to be the very words Yugi spoke before Yami crashed into him._

"_Sorry Yugi." Yami said getting back on his feet and helping Yugi up._

"_It's alright. Here's your letter." Yugi handed him the envelope._

_Yami opened it and began to read:_

_**Dear pharaoh.**_

_**Tell Ryou about our little 'secret' and I swear I will shave of that pretty, pointy hair of yours, run over you with my new car and FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I WILL CUT OF YOUR LIMBS ONY BY ONE WITH A RUSTY CHAINSAW, GOT THAT?!!**_

_**Your killer, Bakura**_

_**By the way, if Yugi is there, tell him Ryou said hi.**_

_Yami passed out._

Then Bakura began having weird dreams.

_Bakura was fast asleep, hugging his teddy-bear, Slice'n'dice, dreaming his favorite dream. He was burning down Domino high school._

_He laughed as he threw more gasoline on the fire, strengthening it. Students ran around in fear, he laughed at them too. The flames reached higher in the sky, creating a large cloud of toxic smoke, poisoning the most of Domino. He was about to do his victory dance when he heard the pharaoh's voice behind him._

"_That is so _hot_ Kura-chan." Bakura turned around and felt like screaming at the sight before him._

_The pharaoh was dressed in a crimson colored silk bikini, his hair, no longer in the shape of a star, reached his shoulders and Bakura found out why, Yami was completely drenched in water. _

"_What the hell are you wearing?!" Bakura asked quite shocked at the sight._

"_I love you." Yami said in response and came closer._

"_Get away from me!" Bakura took a step back._

"_I love you so much!" The next thing he knew, he found Yami hugging him tightly._

"_What are you doing?!" Bakura demanded to know and Yami turned his back at Bakura._

"_You are my god!" Yami shouted._

"_Hey, I could get used to-" Bakura looked down and noticed Yami was wearing a thong._

_Bakura woke up screaming._

Then came the stalking.

_Yami was walking along with Tea, Joey, Yugi and Tristan around town. A new restaurant had opened and they had been their first customers, thanks to Joey and his lust for hamburgers. Suddenly, Yami got this feeling he was being watched, looking into every direction he noticed no one staring at him so he merely shrugged and continued talking with his friends._

_Next he suddenly felt cold even though it was quite warm outside, looking around again he noticed no one until he saw white hair in the middle of a crowd. At first he thought it was Ryou but as it got closer, he noticed that it was spikier. 'Bakura'_

"_Hey guys, I'm going to check something out, I'll be with you in a minute." Yami told his friends and left before anyone could protest._

_Yami walked closer to Bakura's new hiding place, a street alley. He used his shadow powers to quietly get behind the stalking tomb robber, and just to freak him out, he placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder._

"_What do you think you're doing?" He whispered as Bakura jumped up in surprise and Yami couldn't help but to notice a faint blush on the tomb robbers face._

"_W-what do you think I'm doing? I'm stealing souls." Bakura replied sounding rather unconvincing._

"_Then what does 'stealing souls' have to do with following me?" Yami raised a brow._

"_It so happens that my _victim_ was following you, not_ me_."_

"_Yeah right."_

"_There he goes!" Bakura pointed at a man wearing a gigantic hat. " Got to go pharaoh, duty calls." And Bakura was gone._

Then he became nervous around the pharaoh.

"_So nice of you to invite us for lunch Yugi." Ryou said smiling and took a sip of his tea._

"_No problem, it's nice having friends over." Yugi chirped and took a bite of his toast._

_Yugi ad invited Ryou and Bakura for lunch since it seemed like Yami and Bakura were finally getting along…or that's what it looked like to them. Bakura, sitting directly across Yami, was currently trying to avoid looking directly at the pharaoh, who kept casting glances at Bakura every once in awhile. It was when their eyes met when Bakura realized something. _

'_I'm acting like a freaking school girl in love!!' He wanted to kick himself but instead he pinched himself in the arm. It hurt like hell._

Then he figured it out, even though he didn't want to admit it, he was in love with the pharaoh. **Damn.**

"_Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to stop hating you!!!" Bakura shouted at Yami._

"_How strange, I feel the same way." Yami said smirking._

"_Damn bastard."_

"_Adorable fluff-ball." _

"_What the hell did you just call me?!" Bakura yelled._

"_Fluff. Ball." Yami repeated slowly._

"_S-shut up!"_

"_Are you going to cry, tomb robber?" Yami asked with fake concern. That was when they kissed and it was quite unexpected or that was what Yami thought. When their lips parted, Yami stared at Bakura blankly._

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Smirk._

"_How fast can you take your clothes off?" Bakura asked._

"_Pretty fast."_

"_Then what are you waiting for?!"_

Now, he was lying in bed with the pharaoh, their clothes scattered around the floor when suddenly they heard Yugi enter the house.

"I'm home Yami." He shouted to let his partner know of his arrival.

"Aren't those Bakura's shoes?" Yami and Bakura panicked, Yugi had brought Ryou with him and that was _bad_.

"Get dressed idiot!" Yami ordered as he threw a pillow in Bakura's face.

"Don't throw a pillow at my face you jerk." Bakura snapped getting into his pants.

"Hey Bakura what are you doing in Yami's roo-" Ryou walked opened the door and the twp Egyptians froze. Ryou was standing completely still, his smile still on his face while his eyes remained on the Egyptians.

"Ryou why are you standing th-" Yugi arrived next to Ryou and saw the '_happy couple_'.

There was complete silence.

"I knew it!!"


End file.
